leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Beauty |jpname=大人のおねえさん |jptranslit=Otona no Onēsan |jptrans=Adult Miss |image=VSBeauty PE.png|size=225px |image2=VSBeauty 2 PE.png|size2=225px |caption=VS models from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |intro=Generation I |games= , , Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! , |gender=Female |members= , Violet, and }} A Beauty (Japanese: のおねえさん Adult Miss) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that debuted in the Generation I , also appearing on water routes due to the lack of female s. They are older versions of es and are generally depicted as vain young women. They use a variety of , but tend to use those that implement beauty and cuteness, and they typically pay out a lot of money when defeated. In , Beauties on water routes were reassigned the Swimmer class, but this was reverted back in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. While no Beauties appeared in Unova during , they made a return in as fashion models at Nimbasa Gym using Pokémon. In , three Beauties, all located in Lumiose City, can give out a Destiny Knot, an Elixir, or a Nugget when defeated. In Generation VI, Beauties appear in the Battle Maison, using teams that either specialize in a combination of , , and Pokémon or a combination of and Pokémon. Beauties can also be battled in , . They share an appearance with female s, but do not hold golf clubs and keep their Pokémon in regular s. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Beauties will award three Poké Balls along with prize money upon being defeated, except for Gym Trainers and Master Trainers. Appearance Sprites Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} }} }} Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation III)/Beauty Pokémon Emerald }} }} JPN}} :''See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III)/Beauty Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen }} }} }} }} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation IV)/Beauty Pokémon Platinum }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation IV)/Beauty Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} }} }} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} Pokémon X and Y }} :See more: List of Battle Maison Trainers/Beauty Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire }} }} Pokémon Sun and Moon }} }} }} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} }} }} Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! }} }} Aina Master Trainer}} }} Master Trainer}} }} Master Trainer}} Master Trainer}} }} Daisy}} Master Trainer}} }} Master Trainer}} Master Trainer}} Master Trainer}} }} Lily}} Lois Master Trainer}} }} Master Trainer}} }} Master Trainer}} Master Trainer}} Master Trainer}} }} }} Master Trainer}} }} Master Trainer}} Master Trainer}} Violet}} Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness }} }} }} }} }} In the anime ]] In Pokémon Origins A Beauty appeared briefly in File 3: Giovanni as one of the s seen in the Celadon Gym with Erika. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Beauty is seen in Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down amongst the multiple people visiting the . A Beauty appears in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, where she is walking through Santalune City with her riding on her shoulder. A Beauty appears riding a Gogoat from the Gogoat Shuttle service in Lumiose City. Pokémon Trivia * Kōji Nishino from Game Freak stated that es grow up to be Beauties in a July 2000 interview with the Japanese Nintendo Online Magazine about .開発スタッフインタビュー／パワーアップした『金・銀』 (translation by TCRF admin GlitterBerri) * In the Kalos Battle Maison, Beauty Nova is implied to be . She mentions that she recently remade her life completely, and that she was reborn as a Beauty after being a (a male-only ) half a year ago. When the language is set to Japanese, she credits this transformation to medical science.Q&A: Is This Character in Pokémon X/Y Transgender? « Legends of Localization :* Before battle: "I've recently remade my life completely! I've been reborn as a Beauty at last!" :* If victorious: "If you want to make your dreams reality, then you have to be completely dedicated!" :* If defeated: "Yes, a mere half year ago I was a Black Belt! Quite the transformation, wouldn't you say?" In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大姐姐 |zh_cmn=大姐姐 '' |fr=Canon |de=Schönheit |it=Bellezza |ko=아가씨 '' |es=Bella ( - ) Modelo ( +) }} References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters de:Schönheit es:Modelo fr:Canon it:Bellezza ja:おとなのおねえさん zh:大姐姐